1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to remote banking equipment in which a pneumatic tube conveyor is installed connecting a remote drive-up customer terminal at a customer station accessible to a customer in a vehicle stopping at the customer station, and a teller terminal at a teller station within a bank building where a teller may view through a window a customer located at the customer station. Such remote banking equipment frequently is referred to as a visual auto teller system and installations of such systems such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,246 frequently use underground tunnels connecting the teller and customr terminals through which the pneumatic tube conveyors, and power and control cables extend to protect the pneumatic tubes and cables from varying weather conditions that may occur in the area of the remote banking installation.
More particularly, the invention relates to a visual auto teller system installation wherein the pneumatic tubes and power and control cables are installed to run overhead between customer and teller terminals. Such overhead installations eliminate excavation and tunnel construction as well as the cost thereof for connecting each customer station with its teller station.
Also, the invention relates to the provision of a simple, inexpensive, easily installed enclosure for metal pneumatic tubes and their power and control cables which may have an unsightly appearance, which dresses up the overhead visual auto teller installation and presents a pleasing and enhanced appearance for the installation.
In addition, the invention relates to such decorative enclosures which may be used to cover a pneumatic tube that has interconnected curves and vertical and horizontal portions or runs which extend between customer and teller terminals, wherein the enclosed horizontal pneumatic tube portions are conveniently located below a canopy or hood covering a drive-up visual auto teller installation area where a number of customer terminals may be located.
Finally, the invention relates to such an enclosure construction which adequately protects the pneumatic tube and its power and control cables in a weather-sealed condition and free of exposed protrusions or hardware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior attempts have been made to dress up the appearance of overhead visual auto teller pneumatic tubes by local contractors who have installed such systems, designing their own concept of makeshift unattractive covers for the pneumatic tubes.
Numerous prior art devices are known which have been used as enclosures in other fields. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,816 shows an enclosure for a main tube, duct or line for conveying fluid refrigerants. The main tube is surrounded by a snap-assembled device radially spaced from the main tube which provides mounts for heat transfer conduits. Radiation shields are located in the spaces between the heat transfer conduits and the main tube, as well as spaced from and surrounding the heat transfer conduits.
Decorative enclosures (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,714,750 and 3,196,495) have been provided for building posts or round columns wherein the enclosure members are secured to the posts or columns by screws extending through the walls of the hollow posts or columns. Such enclosure screw mounts cannot be tolerated projecting into a pneumatic conveyor tube.
Railing spindle covers also are known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,802) that have mating sections that are longitudinally interlocked together around each spindle extending between top and bottom rails. Interfitting metal cover members are known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,789) which are snapped together to enclose oval ceramic chimney flue members. Neither of these devices could be used in any way to enclose a pneumatic tube.
None of the prior devices referred to above constitutes a simple weather-sealed enclosure of inexpensive construction which may be easily applied to a pneumatic tube and its power and control cables extending in vertical, horizontal and curved locations between visual auto teller customers and teller terminals to provide a decorative appearance for such an installation.
Accordingly, there is an existing need in the field of remote visual auto teller pneumatic tube systems for a weather-sealed enclosure presenting an attractive, pleasing and decorative appearance for overhead-installed pneumatic tubes of such systems, which eliminate the necessity for underground tunnel connection between customer and teller pneumatic tube system terminals.